Guardian
by powerrangersfangirl22
Summary: In a town not far from us, a girl is having doubts about life in general. When she meets two strange men, will things look up? Her life isn't fixed, but maybe she has hope and faith again. Trigger Warning: suicidal thoughts and actions. Rating for trigger warning.


Guardian

Two strange men had come into town a few days ago. They were preaching the story of Christ, and most people drowned them out. It was a story this town had heard over and over again. It was a majority Christian town, and the few who weren't Christian would never become Christian, so overall, these two men were wasting their time. But they remained day in and day out talking about Christ. I would watch them and the people around them. Some of the more religious of the Christians would stay around for a little while, but when their speaking lasted more than twenty minutes, they would slowly leave. I was not sure where I stood in the groups. I was sure there was a God, but Jesus dying to save us just didn't sit right with me. No one was that selfless. No one loved that much.

Maybe He died for some people, but he certainly didn't die for me. I was not in the list of people going to Heaven. Maybe predestination was a thing. I heard one person talking about it. I know whatever god is up there doesn't care about or love me. If he did, then my mother wouldn't have disappeared when I was four years old causing my father to become an abusive drunk. I would not be bullied in school. Maybe I would have one friend. The fact of the matter is: there is no way he could care about me if my life sucks as bad as it does. I can't take this anymore. I want out. I don't care about Heaven or Hell anymore. I give up. I have tried over and over again. It is not working. Nobody wants me here, and God doesn't want me there. If God cared about me, if He wanted me, then He would have killed me already.

I watched the men from my usual spot. It was in this grove of trees which had bushes around the outside. I could see what was going on outside of this little haven, but nobody could see me. Nobody knew about this spot, and I had found it by accident when I tried running away from my father. The police found me after a few days, but not in the haven. I had been looking for food to eat. The men had been talking for hours, and nobody had stopped by today. I guess even the most religious can only listen to it so much. I rolled my eyes before growing a little concerned. I spend a lot of time here, and I haven't seen them eat or drink yet. I checked my wallet and sighed. I only had enough for two more meals. I could spend it on them, and they would get food, but then I would have no clue when I would get to eat again. My father doesn't give me food that often, and no one has asked me to do some random chore for them in a while. I chewed on my bottom lip before finally coming to a decision. It's not like I will need to eat that much. It would all be over soon. When the storm hits in a few days, it will all be over.

After making my decision, I walked over to the sandwich shop near them. I grabbed two roast beef sandwiches and two waters. It was all I could afford. While I waited for the sandwiches to be made, I heard snickers coming from behind me. I knew who it was before I even looked. It was the main trio that bullied me: Samantha Walkins, Rachel Guise, and Harper Collins. I used to be good friends with Samantha, but then she became popular, and I didn't. She made her choice, and it still hurts.

"Hello, freak, how has your day been?" Samantha asked, and she slung her arm around my shoulders. Why did I decide to do this? I shrugged her arm off of me, and I moved away from them. "Oh, don't be like that. I'm just making small talk." Samantha grabbed my arm and dragged me back over to the group. I flinched. I shouldn't have come out of the grove. "Why don't you speak to us?"

"Leave me alone," I finally said, and I tried to leave again, but Samantha's nails dug into my small arm.

"Not a chance, freak," she said, and she glared at me.

I closed my eyes, knowing that whatever happens next will suck. I hoped it would be over soon, but before it could get started, my name was called. My food was ready. I quickly grabbed the food and left the store. I wiped my eyes clear of the tears before walking over to the two men. I hesitated beside them for a minute. It was then they noticed me.

I opened my mouth, but my tongue felt dry and heavy. I took a deep breath and finally I got it out. "I got you guys some food." They stared at me for a minute before taking the food. I shifted awkwardly, cursing myself in my head. One of them took the food gently from my hand.

"Thank you, Hope," said the one who took it. I felt so awkward that I didn't realize they called me by name until after I gingerly picked myself up after another beating.

I hadn't seen the two men since I gave them the food, and I was a little relieved. They knew my name, and I didn't know how. It freaked me out a litte. Today was a bad day. My father was crueler than normal, and the words from school cut deeper than I usually let them. It was a good thing that the storm had started early today. It would all be over tonight, and I was finally excited for something. I hadn't been excited for something in years. I should be worried by what excited me, but I couldn't bring myself to care. Tonight.

I was sitting at the edge of the dock trying to get the courage to go for a swim during the storm. "What are you doing here?" someone asked from behind me. I glanced up and behind me. It was the two men from earlier this week. I sighed. Of course, they weren't gone. And now, they would try to 'fix' me. Like I was a just a broken toy.

"Nothing."

"Now we know that isn't true," the other one said, frowning down at me.

"It doesn't really matter what I'm doing, but if you must know, I am going for a swim."

"You don't have to do this," he said.

"You know nothing about me. Nobody cares about me."

"Jesus does." His simple statement woke up the anger in me.

I stood up suddenly and whirled around to face up. "GROW UP!" I shouted, "He might care about some people, but not me."

"He does love you," the other one said sadly.

"Prove it," I said, glaring at them.

"He died for you," said the second one. I scoffed. "You don't believe me?"

"No, I honestly don't," I said, "That is just a story in a book written by people who couldn't handle the fact that their teacher was killed."

"Then jump," the first one said.

"What?" I asked shocked.

"Jump," he repeated.

"Fine," I said, a little hurt. I looked at the ground trying to ignore the hurt I felt. These guys don't know me, and I don't them. They had no obligation to save me besides the one they put on themselves. They must have given up, and that hurt. I wiped my eyes, and I saw at my peripheral one of the guys smack the other one hard in the arm. The one that told me to jump just looked at him and shook his head. I walked back over to the edge of the dock and stared at the rough waves break against the poles of the dock. One of them looked like he wanted to stop me, but he didn't do anything. So I jumped.

I expected to feel the cold water quickly close over my head. I expected to feel myself sink into the never ending darkness below. I expected to feel my lungs burning with the need for air. I expected for my eyes to burn from looking into the water. I expected to struggle to the surface and end up failing. I expected to die from screaming in the water. I expected all of that.

But it didn't happen. I landed on what felt like solid ground. I looked down in shock. I was standing on the water. I couldn't comprehend it. I turned back to look at them in shock and asked, "Who are you?"

"My name is Gabriel," said the one that told me to jump, "He is Michael."

"Gabriel and Michael?" I asked, "And how am I standing here?"

"He told you that I love you," someone said from behind me. For the second time today, I whirled around. This time in shock and surprise rather than anger. There was a man standing on the water behind me. I was confused and stressed.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Jesus," He said simply. I stared at Him, and I wanted to deny it, but there was no way it wasn't true. I was standing on water in the middle of storm.

"You're just a story to make people feel better about themselves," I said, but I didn't believe it.

"No, child, I am not," said Jesus, "I am real and I do care for you. I have never wanted you to feel so bad about yourself or life." He had tears in His eyes, and I wasn't sure what to do. The waves crashed around us, the rain soaked through the clothes, and the storm raged on. I stepped cautiously, and I stayed above the water, so I walked over to him. I cautiously reached up and touched His face. I immediately dropped my hand and flinched. He was real. "Do not fear me, child. I will never hurt you." He opened His arms, and I without hesitation hugged Him. I started crying, and He remained silent, comforting me just by His presence.


End file.
